ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Rise of Unicron (The Chaos Bringer Trilogy)
Transformers: Rise of Unicron is a 2014 American science fiction action film based on Transformers franchise. It is the fourth installment of the live-action Transformers film series and a stand-alone sequel to 2011's Transformers: Dark of the Moon taking place five years after its events. Like its predecessors, it was directed by Michael Bay and written by Ehren Kruger with Steven Spielberg and Bay as executive producers. It stars Shia LaBeouf and Rosie Huntington-Whiteley, with Peter Cullen reprising his role as the voice of Optimus Prime, as the lead roles. It's features the new Transformers characters including: Ultra Magnus, Vector Prime, Perceptor, Hound, Prowl, Mars Division, Wreck-Gar, Omega Supereme, Primus, Unicron, Cyclonus, Scourge, Sweeps, Blitzwing, Tankor, Obsidian, Tarantulas, Trypticon, and Terrorcons. Returning Transformers include: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sideswipe,Arcee, Skids, Mudflap, Mirage, The Wreckers, Wheelie, Brains, Ravage, Igor, and Megatron (now known as Galvatron). The film was released on June 27, 2014, in IMAX and 3D. Transformers: Rise of Unicron was panned by critics, many of whom considered it poorly directed, badly acted, and terribly written. According to Rotten Tomatoes, it is the worst reviewed film in the series, holding an 18% approval rating. It also received seven nominations at the 35th Golden Raspberry Awards, including Worst Picture and Worst Prequel, Remake, Rip-off or Sequel, with Bay winning the awards for Worst Director respectively. The film grossed over $1.104 billion worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film of 2014, the second highest-grossing film in the Transformers series, the 19th film to gross over $1 billion, and the 16th highest-grossing film of all time. It was the only film to gross over $1 billion in 2014. Plot After 3 years of the Battle of Chicago, The Autobots reunion at the Nest Base. Sam and Carly ride with Bumbleebee. The dead corpse Megatron was turn into a more powerful Decepticon, Galvatron. The rests of the Decepticon change into Galvatron's new minions. When Galvatron meets Unicron, he told that the Autobots kills the rest Decepticons, Optimus killed Sentinel, and Sam killed Dylan Gould. Unicron makes a plot to take Galvatron and the Decepticons back to Earth. When Carly walks into a dump site, she meets a female Autobot scout, Arcee. Optimus knows that Arcee is alive after she killed in the battle of Egypt. Cast Humans *Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, a recent college graduate who is once again tied to the fate of Earth's survival. *Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as Carly Spencer, Sam's new girlfriend before she found her new Guardian, Arcee. *Josh Duhamel as William Lennox, an Army Rangers officer, who commands of the classified strike team NEST, an international task-force battling Decepticons with the Autobots. *Tyrese Gibson as Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps, former NCOIC of the NEST strike team who now works at Kennedy Space Center. *John Turturro as Seymour Simmons, a former agent in charge of the terminated Sector 7 unit and now a successful professional writer. *Ramón Rodríguez as Leo Spitz, A college roommate of Sam's who helps him to stop Unicron orders for Galvatron. *Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky, Sam's father. *Juile White as Judy Witwicky, Sam's Mothers *Glenn Morshower as General Morshower, Director of NEST, who communicates with the squad from the Pentagon. Transformers Autobots *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and keeper of the Matrix of Leadership who transformed into a blue and red Western Star 5700 Phantom Custom, Following the battle in Chicago, Optimus Prime has fully recovered from his wounds of that battle. *Tom Selleck as Vector Prime, leader of the originaly seven primes who transformed into a cybertronian spacecraft. *Bumblebee, the Autobot scout and Sam Witwicky's guardian who transforms into a yellow and black 2014 Chevrolet Camaro. *Grey DeLisle as Arcee, a female Autobot scout who transforms into a pink Ducati 848, she survied the battle in Egypt five years ago and becomes the guardian of Carly Spencer. *Reno Wilson as Mudflap, An Autobot infiltrator and Skids' twin who transforms into a red 2007 Chevrolet Trax. **Brains, Wheelie's partner and a fellow former Decepticon drone who transforms into a Lenovo ThinkPad Edge laptop computer. *Tom Kenny as Skids, An Autobot messenger and Mudflap's twin who transforms into a green 2007 Chevrolet Beat. **Wheelie, a former Decepticon drone turned Autobot from Revenge of the Fallen who transforms into a blue radio-controlled toy monster truck. *Thomas Gibson as Ultra Magnus, An Old friend of Optimus and a War Commander, who transforms into a Peterbilt 388 Car Carrier Colour Scheme- Light blue, with white lightning. *Robert Foxworth as Ratchet, The Autobot Chief Medical Officer who turns into a Green and White Rescue Hummer H2. *James Remar as Sideswipe, the Autobot combat instructor who transforms into a silver 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray convertible, and Still one of the fasted Autobots and is combat instructor. *Vincent Tong as Mirage, the Autobot spy who transforms into a red 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia, and Still one of the best spies the Autobots have. Tong Replace the late Francesco Quinn who passed away in August 2011. *John Goodman as Hound, a gutsy and cantankerous Autobot commando unit who transforms into an Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle. He is also one of the toughest warriors on cybertron and hates working with Kup for unknown reasons. *Mark Ryan as Prowl, The Autobots' security officer who transformed into a Black and White Police 2013 Chevrolet Malibu. *The Wreckers: Mechanics and commando team. **Ron Bottitta as Roadbuster, an Autobot Wrecker who transforms into a Hendrick #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala. **John DiMaggio as Leadfoot, the leader of the Autobot Wreckers who transforms into a Chip Ganassi Racing #42 Target Chevrolet Impala. **Bill Fagerbakke as Tospin, an Autobot Wrecker who transforms into a Hendrick Motorsports #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala. ***Steeljaw, Wrecker's pet and Cybertronian Bulldog. *Mars Division: Autobots based on Mars as first line of defense, with frequent forays onto Earth. **Stanley Tucci as Kup, who transformed into a 2009 Ford F-100 pickup, he is a skilled fighter and shooter. Still keeping the younger 'bots on the right course. **Brian Bloom as Springer, A young soldier and Triple Changer with a flight mode, who converts into a Osprey Helicopter. **Roger Rose as Blurr, The fastest autobot alive, who transformed into a Cyan Chevrolet Aveo 4-door. *Jeff Bennett as Wreck-Gar, A Junkion Warrior from Charr, he joins the Autobots when they rescued him from the Quintessons. His alternate mode is a rusty Volkswagen Golf with a sharp claw mounted on his sides. *John DiMaggio as Omega Supereme, who transformed into a giant Autobot spaceship similar to the Ark and the Xantium, called the Axalon. One of the Great Guardians of Cybertron, the Omega Sentinels. Unearthed by the Autobots in the outback of Australia some time after the battle in Chicago, Omega Supreme is appointed Guardian of the new Autobot City. Decepticons *Hugo Weaving as Galvatron, Made from the dead corpse of Megatron through Unicron's power, he takes his rightful place as the decepticon leader. He is very cunning, extremely dangerous and a skilled warrior. His alternate mode is similar to Megatron's cybertronian flying tank in the 2009 film. *John DiMaggio as Cyclonus, New second-in-command, who transformed into a violet Cybertronian fighter craft similar to that of a Sukhoi Su-47 fighter jet. Cyclonus is a Faceless ruthless being whose loyalty to Galvatron is so intense as to exclude most other emotions and interests from his mind. He is extremely powerful, dangerous and cunning. *Linus Roache as Scourge, Galvatron's implacable tracker and leader of his own cadre of huntsmen, the Sweeps, who transformed into a Blue Cybertronian hovercraft similar to that of a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk. *Sweeps: 4 Decepticon drones that are similar to Scourge's in appearance, they are sent to retrieve the dead corpses of Megatron and many of his elite decepticon troopers for Unicron. Their alternate modes are mini cybertronian hovercrafts. *Keith Szarabajka as Blitzwing, An intelligent Terrorcon made from the dead corpses of Starscream and Brawl. He is also a triple-changer that enables him to change from a jet to tank and then into a robot. *Gary Anthony Williams as Tankor, Galvatron's strongest Decepticon who likes to destroy everything in his path, who transformed into a heavily armed and modified M1 Abrams stealth tank. *Clive Revill as Obsidian, A Decepticon who turns into a russian helicopter. *John Kassir as Tarantulas, A Decepticon assumes three modes. One turns into a Chopper, and another into a giant Tarantula. *John DiMaggio as Trypticon, A T-Rex like Decepticon who transforms into a giant space cruiser and is the rival of Omega Supreme. *Gerg Berg as Igor, A deformed Decepticon who is Responsible for the Return of the Decpticons alongside Unicron and the Sweeps. Igor serves Galvatron faithfully as his name indicates, and can combine with Long Haul's Terrorcon zombie to provide extra-brain power. *Terrocons Undead Decepticons that are killed on Earth are brought back to life by dark energon. They destroy anything Galvatron wants destroyed. *Alice, A female pretender from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen was made by a corpse from Unicron. *Ravage, A feline-like beast was made by a corpse from Unicron. Others *Pierce Brosnan as Primus, a living planet and deity-entity in the fictional Transformers universe who fought against the Chaos-Bringer Unicron. *Clancy Brown as Unicron, Universal Dominator and Chaos Bringer whose alternate mode is a Moon. Unicron is a being from another dimension who came through a wormhole from Cybertron's destruction. He offers himself to be the Decepticons' new home.His massive form is powered by consumption of planets and moons.He wants to destroy the autobot matrix of leadership as it is the only thing that can destroy him. Production During production for Dark of the Moon, Bay makes a next Transformers film called The Chaos Bringer Trilogy for a fourth installment of the franchise. Hasbro CEO Brian Goldner revealed that he was able to announce the film as he was talking with Steven Spielberg, Bay and Paramount. Spielberg hoped Bay would return for a fourth installment. After final negotiations with Bay to direct the film, producer Lorenzo di Bonaventura confirmed that there would be a fourth film in the franchise. In February 2012, Paramount Pictures and Michael Bay announced that Bay would be producing and directing a fourth Transformers film, scheduled for a June 27, 2014 release. The film will not be a reboot but a sequel to Dark of the Moon, taking place four years later. Music Like its predecessors, Steve Jablonsky composed the film's score, marking his sixth film collaboration with director Michael Bay, four of which are Transformers films. The film's score was praised by critics and fans. The soundtrack album sold more than 15,000 units worldwide. It is also the first Transformers film not to feature a Linkin Park song. Release Marking The first televised advertisement for Transformers: Rise of Unicorn aired during Super Bowl XLVIII. In a poll by Fandango, the spot was determined to be the most anticipated film trailer to be shown, receiving 48% of the vote in the poll. The first official teaser trailer was released on November 15, 2013. viral marketing campaign was started for the film upon the teaser trailer's release. On March 30, 2014, a shortened version of the teaser trailer was aired during the season 4 finale of The Walking Dead. Another shortened version of the teaser trailer was aired during the 2014 MTV Movie Awards. Transcript List of Transformers Rise of Unicron (The Chaos Bringer Trilogy) Trailer & TV Spot Transcripts and Transformers: Rise of Unicron (The Chaos Bringer Trilogy) Transcripts Reception Box Office Worldwide Transformers: Rise of Unicron grossed $245.4 million in the United States and Canada and $858.6 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $1.104 billion, against a budget of $210 million. It was the only film of 2014 to earn over $1 billion at the box office worldwide. Deadline.com calculated the net profit of the film to be $250.2 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film, making it the most profitable film of 2014. Worldwide, in its opening weekend, the film earned $302.1 million, which is the 14th highest ever, the highest in 2014, and the second largest for Paramount behind Transformers: Dark of the Moon ($382.4 million). Home media Transformers: Rise of Unicron was released on Blu-ray, DVD, and Blu-ray 3D Widescreen and Full Screen formats on December 2, 2014, in North America. The film was also released on digital download through iTunes and Google Play on November 18, 2014. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Characters Category:Transformers US Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:2014 Category:2014 films Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Films based on toys Category:Science fiction films Category:Action Films Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:Live-action films